Currently, as a raw material of a commercial silane-based coating agent, a trifunctional silane is mainly used, and a polysiloxane having moderate hardness and flexibility is formed by such a trifunctional silane. However, the hard coating properties of a film of a trifunctional silane are not sufficient. Therefore, the trifunctional silane is mixed with a tetrafunctional silane and colloidal silica to compensate for the hard coating properties. But, a problem is that if the film is hardened, the film cracks easily, and the adhesiveness worsens.
Silane-based coating agents include antifouling layer coating materials containing a trifunctional alkoxysilane compound having an epoxy group (Patent Document 1). In addition, silane-based coating agents containing a photocatalyst are also proposed, and the layer is cured using a photo-acid-generating agent, a crosslinking agent, a curing catalyst, or the like (for example, Patent Documents 2 and 3). Further, silane-based organic-inorganic hybrid gradient materials having a component gradient structure in which the content of the metal-based compound in the material changes continuously in the depth direction from the surface of the material are also proposed (for example, Patent Document 4).
The present inventors have provided an organic-inorganic hybrid in which the surface has very high hardness and the inside and the back surface side have appropriate hardness and which has excellent adhesiveness to a substrate, by irradiating an organic silicon compound with ultraviolet rays in the presence of a photosensitive compound (Patent Document 5). The present inventors have further provided an organic-inorganic hybrid in which the surface has very high hardness and which has excellent adhesiveness to a substrate and excellent moisture resistance, by blending an acrylate-based resin that is an ultraviolet-curable resin into a polysiloxane-based organic-inorganic complex (Patent Document 6).
On the other hand, an olefin base material, such as a cycloolefin base material, a PP base material, or a PE base material, has poor adhesiveness to an inorganic material, and therefore, in order to achieve good adhesiveness, an anchor coating (base film) is required between the inorganic material and the olefin base material. Currently, the anchor coating is insufficient in one layer, and a three-layer structure of (A) a layer having good adhesiveness to an olefin base material/(B) a layer having good adhesiveness to both A and C/(C) a layer having good adhesiveness to an inorganic material is required. However, by increasing the number of layers, sophisticated lamination technique is required, and the production cost also increases. Particularly, there is a problem of decreasing good optical properties, an advantage of a cycloolefin base material. Therefore, an anchor coating agent that can be used in one layer as an anchor coating for an olefin base material and an inorganic material has been studied, but even the organic-inorganic hybrid layers described in the above Patent Literatures 5 and 6 have been insufficient.